gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-77-3 Guncannon Heavy Custom
The RX-77-3 Guncannon Heavy Custom is a mobile suit developed from the RX-77-2 Guncannon, it first appeared in Mobile Suit Variation. Technology & Combat Characteristics A further development of the RX-77-2 Guncannon, the RX-77-3 Guncannon Heavy Custom fixed some of its predecessor's issues and had better operational capability. Compared to the Guncannon, the Guncannon Heavy Custom had lower recoil when firing its 240mm Cannons. Furthermore, the cannons' rate of fire and ammunition feed system were also improved, leading to the Guncannon Heavy Custom having higher offensive power. The Guncannon Heavy Custom also has enhanced armor for better defensive capability, carried a heavier payload, and its backpack's propulsion system has a higher thrust output to offset the added weight and to improve mobility. Some of these improvements were made to meet the Earth Federation Forces' demands; they wanted the Guncannon Heavy Custom to be capable of solo combat, as well as be able to form a homogeneous mobile suit team for group combat. There were also considerations to deploy such a team of Guncannon Heavy Customs alongside other mobile suit teams for cooperative battle. The performance of the completed Guncannon Heavy Custom was satisfactory, but the Earth Federation Forces ordered the development department to conduct further research as there were issues, such as its mobility, which could be improved upon. As the Guncannon Heavy Custom only received a limited production run, it was thus an uncommon machine. During the Gryps War years later, units stationed in Jaburo were outfitted with panoramic cockpit monitor, linear seat, a new color scheme and used the same beam rifle as the RMS-179 GM II. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*240mm Cannon :Like the original Guncannon, the Guncannon Heavy Custom's main weapon is a pair of shoulder-mounted 240mm cannons. However, the Guncannon Heavy Custom's cannons have better offensive power due to a higher rate of fire and a better ammunition feed system. The recoil during firing has also been reduced, and although this issue is not completely eliminated, it does not cause much problem during practical use. ;*Beam Cannon :Instead of the shoulder mounted cannons, the Guncannon Heavy Custom can be fitted with the same beam cannon and targeting unit as the RX-77-4 Guncannon II. ;*BAUVA*XBR-L Beam Rifle :The Guncannon Heavy Custom can use the same beam rifle as the RX-77-2 Guncannon. It is powered via an internal energy capacitor with an average charge of 15 rounds. The beam fired can tear through the armor of enemy MS and MA that haven't been treated with anti-beam coating. It is said to have an effective range of 30km. ;*BOWA·BR-S-85-C2 Beam Rifle :The same weapon as used by RMS-179 GM II, it has a power rating of 1.9 MW and is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. This beam rifle was used by the Guncannon Heavy Customs stationed in Jaburo during the Gryps War. ;*Hand Grenade :The Guncannon Heavy Custom has an unknown number of hand grenades stored in a rack on its left side armor. Various types of hand grenades can be stored. History During the early part of the Gryps War in UC 0087, at least one Guncannon Heavy Custom was known to have participated in the defense of the Earth Federation's Jaburo base. Variants ;*RX-77-3B "Bear Carrier" ;*RX-77-3D Guncannon Heavy Type D Gallery GUNCANNON HEAVY CUSTOM.jpg|MSV illustration by Kunio Okawara GuncannonHA-card.jpg|As featured in Gundam War Nexa card game RX-77-3.jpg After-Jaburo_15.jpg|Guncannon Heavy Custom (center left) as seen on Gundam: After Jaburo manga Rx773 zeta.png|Attacks a MSA-003 Nemo (from Z Gundam TV series) SDgenesis-guncannon-heavy.jpg|SD Guncannon Heavy Custom as seen on Sony PlayStation 4's "SD Gundam G Generation Genesis" video game (2016) Notes and Trivia Reference External links *RX-77-3 Guncannon Heavy Custom on MAHQ.net